Guido Mista
Guido Mista (グイード・ミスタ) is one of the main characters of Part V: Vento Aureo and is a part of Buccellati's gang. Personality Mista's most noticeable trait is his refusal to have anything to do with the number 4; if it is mentioned, he will immediately become serious and paranoid. Mista is also said to believe in God to a fundamental level; interestingly enough, whenever he was in danger, he will always think "I'll certainly be saved!" or "It will definitely pass over!", after which it happens. This, however, is never demonstrated in the manga aside from a character profile. Synopsis Early Life Ever since his teenage years, Mista had been living on his own. He enjoyed a carefree life despite being broke most of the time. He enjoyed sleeping, watching the sunset and sunrise and the smell of wine and food. When he saw pretty girls he would greet them warmly, and since he had no money he would stay by the movie theatre and beat up passer-bys for their money and valuables. Ocassionally he would get caught by police officers and sent to jail. Generally though, he enjoyed a pleasant life. One night when Mista was seventeen years old, he was walking along and saw a man beating up a woman in a car. It didn't appear to be a simple robbery and the woman was in bad condition, so Mista felt obliged to interfere. Considering Mista's personality, it was no surprise he took action. He twisted the man's arm and pulled him out of the car and slammed his knee into his chest. The man looked like a normal bum but there were two of the man's friend's in the car as well. The injured man didn't want his friends to see him in such a pathetic state, and so he felt compelled to retaliate against Mista's attacks. The man pulled a gun from his pocket, and fired twice, but no matter how close he got to Mista all his bullets missed. The man began to panic and fired his gun even more rapidly. But still the bullets missed. In the panic, the two other men took out their guns and shot at Mista as well, and yet again he wasn't hit. It was at this time that Mista somehow became aware of his unique ability. Amongst the gunfire, Mista picked up one of the men's gun and slowly picked up the bullets and reloaded the gun. Then, with the attitude of a skilled sharp-shooter, he shot all three of the men in their faces with perfect accuracy. Mista was captured by the police and given a sentence of fifteen to thirty years in prison. Though he nearly lost his life and only killed the men in self-defense, no one believed him that he could pick up and reload a gun during a crossfire without getting injured, not to mention his reloading the gun showed his intention to kill the men. Mista, who had embraced life, began to wonder whether he would really spend thirty years of his youth in jail. However the news of Mista's incident caught Buccellati's attention. He believed that Mista had a strong spirit and a proficiency with guns, but knew Mista would not last two years in prison. Using the gang's influence to change Mista's verdict, Buccellati had Mista take Polpo's arrow test, and he passed. Vento Aureo (2001) He's introduced as part of Buccellati's team in Passione. Not long after, Buccellati proceeds to go for Polpo's treasure after learning of his suicide. The quest proved frustrating for the group as he found himself deflated by Soft Machine on the way to Capri Island before going with Giorno to Capri Island to help him take out the other operative of the planned theft. Gallery mista_e_sex_pistols.jpg|Mista drawn by Falcoon Trivia * Mista believes the number 4 is unlucky due to events from his childhood and the character for 4 in Japanese sounds similar to the word "die". * When his body was switched with Trish, she comment how much hair there is on Mista's body that even his fingers have hair and that he smell hideous. By the end of the series he recognized this fact and he and Trish laugh it off. * He dislikes neighbors who play the guitar while he's trying to sleep and his heroes are Roberto Baggio and Monica Bellucci. * Mista is similar to Polnareff in that by the end of the series, he is closer to the protagonist than the other main companion. Polnareff appears to be Jotaro's closer friend by the end of Part 3 as opposed to Kakyoin, while Mista appears closer to Giorno by the end as opposed to Buccellati. Both Polnareff and Mista team up closely with their respective Jojo before the demise of the other main companion. Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters